


Only Six Feet Between Me And Catching My Breath

by Nightmare761



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, No beta we die like Tommy in the duel, The reader needs a hug, i think, i turned this in for an assignment, its not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare761/pseuds/Nightmare761
Summary: Tommy's mouth finally got the better of him and he managed to get into a problem he can't bullshit his way out of. He's not entirely sure he regrets it though.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Only Six Feet Between Me And Catching My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3. Pog, I guess.
> 
> Ignore the summary, I'm bad at that stuff. Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry (its not that sad)

“One.”

Tommy wasn’t entirely sure of how he ended up in this situation. With a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, about to shoot a person he once considered an ally. A friend even.

“Two.”

His brother’s voice carried in the wind, cutting through the tense silence that surrounded the wooden path as he counted up to ten. Ten steps to start the duel. Ten steps between him and death. Ten steps left to live.

“Three.”

¿What had he done to end up here? You may be asking. Well, he may or may not have challenged one of the best fighters of the DreamSMP to a duel. Tommy had to admit it hadn’t been the smartest move but at the time it had seemed like the only option. They were defeated, the walls that had protected them for so long, now could barely support their own weight while the enemy laid outside in wait. Wil met with Dream to discuss the terms of surrender, Tommy by his side as his right hand man. He couldn’t just stand there and watch all of their hard work go to waste.

“Four.”

Many would say that a sixteen year old shouldn’t have such a high position of power. He probably shouldn’t have fought in a war at all but as the situation worsened Wil would have taken any help he could get. When Tommy and Tubbo appeared at his door, ready to give it all for his cause, he enlisted them immediately. Both of them proved to be skilled fighters and quickly rose through the ranks.

“Five.”

He could run. He could drop the bow and run away. Away from the duel, away from the war, away from Dream and Wilbur and everything. Away from Tubbo… He took another step. He couldn’t run. He _wouldn’t_ run. His gaze shifted to his left where several people observed the scene. The setting sun framed their faces, familiar faces that were the reason Tommy wouldn’t run.

“Six.”

Wilbur. His general. His brother in everything but blood. He took in Tommy when he had nowhere else to go. He gave him a home. A family. Now he stood, imposing, at the top of the hill counting down the seconds till his moment of death.

Beside him stood Fundy. The fox hybrid had always managed to squeeze a laugh out of him, no matter how grim things seemed and although sometimes he questioned his trustworthiness, Fundy had proved him wrong every single time. He was cunning and clever and loyal. An amazing asset to the team. He was glad to have him on his side.

Lastly, there was Tubbo. His best friend. His right hand man and the kindest person Tommy had ever met. Tubbo had been with him through his worst moments and he knew he’d never abandon him. Ironic to think that he’d be the one to leave Tubbo behind after all this time. Tommy knew what true friendship was like thanks to Tubbo and he would never be able to thank him enough for that. He wished he had been a little bit nicer to the brunette.

“Seven.”

They were the reason for him doing this. There weren’t many things that he’d give up his life for but his family was one of them. The place they had turned into their home was another. He just so happened to be fighting for both in the duel. If Tommy won the duel, they’d be free. That was the deal. If he won the duel against Dream, the DreamSMP would leave them alone and would grant independence to their nation.

“Eight.”

He placed the arrow in position against the bow, back still turned on his enemy. Ice ran through his veins as his fingers grasped the string.

“Nine.”

There was no turning back. Whatever happened, this ended today.

“Ten.”

He turned, aiming his bow at his target. Not fast enough. As the arrow slipped through his fingers, straight to his opponent's heart, the triumph was cut short as a sharp pain settled on his side and extended through his body.

Laying on the floor, Tommy looked at the orange and red sky. People were shouting around him but he paid it no mind as he admired the images the clouds painted on a scarlet canvas.

A face appeared above him, blocking the first star in the darkening sky. It was Tubbo. Tears streamed down his face as he held Tommy between his arms. Tommy closed his eyes and with one last breath he could finally rest.


End file.
